Unexpected Soulmates
by samport34613
Summary: After being cheated on by Jeremy and Tyler, Bonnie does a spell to help Caroline and herself their soulmates. What happens when they find themselves 1000 years in the past with none other than The Original Family? They soon come to realize that life has some unexpected soulmates for these two. AU- Klaus/Caroline Kol/ Bonnie. Klaroline and Kennet centric
1. 1) The Spell

**Chapter 1 - The Spell**

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Vampire Diaries, I just play around with the characters.**

" I just don't understand Bon. How could he do this to me?" Caroline sobbed to Bonnie while she was putting in tonights movie choice, _The Notebook._ After being gone for months trying to break Klaus's freaky sire bond, Tyler comes home only to tell Caroline that he met some were-slut in The Appalachians. He tried to tell her it was jut a one night stand only to find her in his bed one night. _"Wow"_ she thought to herself. _"I guess Caroline Forbes really is always the second choice."_

"Care, don't beat youself up over this," Bonnie tried to comfort her friend, but silently was saying the same thing to herself. Things between her and Jeremy just haven't been the same since he couldn't let Anna go. She tried telling herself it wasn't her fault over and over, but in truth, she was the one that brought him back from the dead. "He isn't worth the tears, Care."

Caroline looked up at her friend. She knew she looked a mess with mascara running down her face, but couldn't bring herself to care. "Bonnie you don't understand. I always thought Tyler was the one guy that would never do this to me, the one who chose me first." She tried to stop it, but the tears just kept coming.

"I think I have an idea, Care." Bonnie said, her voice filled with hope. "I found a spell in Emily's grimoire that can help you find your soulmate. It seems simple enough, and I haven't done any hard spell in a while so I should be safe."

Caroline looked at her best friend. She thought about it for a second then silently to herself, _"If I can find my soulmate, then hopefully it will be Tyler and it can make him get over that were-slut."_ She smiled at Bonnie, a mischievous smile plastering her face. "Let's do it," she blurted out without a second thought.

Bonnie ran to her room and got her grimoire. "Place the candles in a circle" she yelled to Caroline, tossing her a bag of candles. When she came back, the candles were in a circle and she stepped inside it, Caroline following her.

"If I do the spell right, we should be transported to the place our soulmates are," she said reading the page that contained the spell carefully. " Close your eyes and let your mind go blank." Bonnie started chanting an incantation in what seemed to be Latin. Caroline closed her eyes and put her mind at ease. The flames rose higher and Bonnies chanting got louder.

All of a sudden Caroline and Bonnie were screaming. They felt like they were falling though a black hole. Then everything went black.

Caroline felt a heavy weight on top of her. Her eyes flutted open and there Bonnie was lying on top of her. She tried to move her off using her vampire strength, but something wasn't right. She panicked and started to call Bonnie's name. "Bonnie?" she said, shaking Bonnie. 'Mmhh.. Caroline?" Bonnie mumbled. Caroline felt a weight being lifted off of her chest, literally. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Care. Just a little headache." Bonnie looked around the empty field they were in and a worrisome expression crossed her face. She turned at the sound of branches breaking and saw people coming out of the forest.

"Hey Nik. Look we found ourselves some pretty girls to spend our day with." yelled a very human Kol Mikaelson to a similarly human Klaus Mikaelson. More commonly known to Caroline and Bonnie as Original Vampire and Hybrid.


	2. 2) Welcome to the Mikaelson's

**Chapter 2 - Welcome to the Mikaelson's**

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Vampire Diaries, I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N - Hey guys! Sorry for the short first chapter. I wanted to set the basis of the story, and now that I have the chapters will start getting longer. I will be updating every few days, but never more than that. I read a ton of Fanfiction and hate when I have to wait to long for updates. This is my very first story so be patient. i love Klaroline and Kennet so I am really excited. I've kinda already figured out my storyline, but I would love some suggestions. REVIEW PLEASE!**

Caroline and Bonnie were in a state of shock. You could tell by looking at them that the Kol and Klaus walking towards them were not the same people they knew.

They were wearing pants that looked to be made of some sort of animal skin. Their shirts looked like very dirty and ragged cloth. They weren't even wearing shoes.

Caroline hardly recognized Klaus. He had long hair and his face was dirty. The one thing that made him stand out to her was his trademark smirk, but even that seemed different. The Klaus she knew was cold, sadistic, and calculating; whereas the one walking toward her seemed innocent, playful, and the thing that baffled her the most : loving.

Bonnie didn't know a lot about Kol. She had only seen him once or twice, but his face was etched into her mind. Ever since he had been undaggered, he had stood out to her the most of the Originals. The Kol that was walking toward her had long hair. His clothes were dirtier than Klaus'. The one thing that had always stood out to her the most about the Kol she knew was his smile. It was very sinister and malicious. The Kol walking toward her know had this cheeky grin that was innocent and dare she say it... cute.

While Bonnie and Caroline were analizing the two, they had come to stand right in front of them, a look of confusion on their faces.

"Are you two ladies alright?" Klaus said to wake them from their state fo shock.

Caroline looked to Bonnie, unable to come up with a response. Bonnie quickly interviened. "We seem to have gotten lost. Perhaps you could tell us where we are?"

"Well right now your sitting in the middle of a field in the forest." Kol replied sarcastically.

Klaus glared at him, "Come on Kol, mind your tongue," he turned to Caroline, completely ignoring Bonnie, and said, "Perhaps you might give us the honor of knowing your names?"

_"Great," Caroline thought to herself. "A thousand years in the past (I think) and he is still as 'charming' as ever."_

"I'm Bonnie and this is my friend Caroline," Bonnie replied, since Carolien had appearently forgotten how to speak. Little did Bonnie know, Caroline was having a inner monologue.

_"Why are we with human Klaus and Kol? Why are they dressed like that? If Bonnie's spell brought us back to before they were turned that would explain why I'm not a vampire anymore. The species hasn't been created yet. We were searching for our soulmates though. If the spell brought us here, that would mean.. No. That can't be right. I can't stand the Originals and Bonnie can't stand vampire period. Why are we here?" _She was suddenly brought back to reality by Bonnie calling her name.

"CAROLINE!" Bonnie yelled. She was now standing in front of her bestfriend.

_"Oh great. Now they must think I'm mental,"_ Caroline said silently to herself while she stood up.

"Where are you beautiful ladies from? Why are you in the middle of an empty field? What are you doing here by yourself? Why are you wearing such strange clothing?" Kol questioned.

"Wow. Do you give all women the third degree?" Bonnie quipped. Kol suddenly looked confused by her remark.

"I do not know what this 'third degree' you speak of is. In case you were wondering, I'm Kol and this is my brother. Niklaus." Kol said, still confused yet very curious of the two girls.

_"Niklaus?" _Caroline thought. _"I thought it was just 'Klaus'."_

"If you are lost, you should return home with us. it is not safe for two women to be out here alone. We would be more than happy to escort you to our village and perhaps get you some less revealing clothing?" Klaus offered, still only looking to Caroline.

Caroline looked to Bonnie for approval. Bonnie leaned in and whispered to her, "There is a reason the spell sent us here so we might as well figure out what it is so we can get home."

Caroline gave her a slight nod and turned back to a patiently waiting Klaus, "We would like that very much." she said to him nicely. It was unusual for her to be so nice to Klaus, but the human Klaus standing before her and given her no reason to be rude.

"Come along then," Kol said with a very impatient tone. "You know father will be expecting us back soon and I am in no mood to be whipped Nik." He walked back toward the way the came with Klaus and the girls folling shortly behind him.

Caroline and Bonnie suddenly became wary. if all the Originals were here and not yet turned, that meant Mikael would be there. The Mikael they had met had been very cruel and not at all pleasent.

Bonnie suddenly thought of the Original witch. Esther had said that a Bennet with had preserved her body. Bonnie had always been able to feel when she was around a Bennet. Would this witch be able to feel her presence?

They walked until they came to a village. They could see about ten huts. There were people all around. Some were making fire, while others were hanging up clothes. Some were conversing with each other. Suddenly, a human Rebekah came running up to greet her brothers and the strange new girls.

"Bekah this is Caroline and Bonnie," Klaus said to his sister, gesturing to the girls behind him. He turned towards the girls and said, "This is our sister Rebekah."

Kol walked off to go talk to what looked to be a younger boy with brown hair. Caroline and Bonnie didn't recognize him as an Original.

Klaus turned back to Rebekah and said, "Why don't you take them to your room and get them some clothes. Father will be furious if we let them walk around looking like strumpets."

Rebekah walked off a gestured for Caroline and Bonnie to follow. They walked to what looked like the biggest hut in the village. Inside they were taken to a room behind what looked to be a piece of animal skin hanging from the ceiling.

"I don't have many dresses, but these should fit you fine." Rebekah said as she handed a dress to each girl. Bonnie's was light green and floor length while Carolines was light blue and floor length. They seemed to be the same type of dress Rebekah was wearing only different colors.

Rebekah walked out and left the girls to change. Caroline quickly turned to Bonnie as soon as she left and said "How the hell did we end up in viking times playing dress up with the Originals?"

Bonnie looked to her, and said "We did a spell to find our soulmates. The spell is supposed to bring us to them and considering Klaus and Kol found us, I'm pretty sure its them. As much as we may hate it, the spell brought us to them as a human for a reason. We need to find out what that reason is before we can go home."

Bonnie started to put on her dress while Caroline just stood there, taking everything in. She was stuck in the past with people she hated with no vampire capabilities. She hated herself as a human and now she was one again. She knew this was not going to be fun.

Once they were both dressed in the hideous clothes that Rebekah gave them, Rebekah yelled for them to come eat dinner.

Bonnie looked to Caroline with a small smile and said, " Let's go meet Original family 2.0, human style."

**A/N - How was that? I know the beginning is a little dull but I plan to liven up the story once everyone is introduced. This chapter was still a little short but every chapter will get longer. I will post another chapter tommorow. Review how you think everyone will react to meeting Caroline and Bonnie.**


	3. 3) Meet the (human) Family

**Chapter 3: Meet the (human) Family**

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Vampire Diaries, I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I haven't been able to update in a while and I'm so sorry. I got caught up in finishing up school and familiy I couldn't find the time... Short chapter right now, but I'm still trying to get through the introductions. Bare with me. A lot of people have asked if the present Originals will remember Caroline and Bonnie when they get back to their own time... That will be revealed next chapter. I will also be doing Point of Views from now on. Well enough of my ramblings,,, READ ON.**

Caroline POV

As Bonnie and I walked out of the hut, I suddenly became unnerved. I didn't like the Origlinals in my time, but to think of them as human? The monsters I had known seemed to have lost their humanity, assuming they had had any in the first place. Elijah may have been a moral vampire, but he had been known to kill ruthlessly. Rebekah had tried to act human, but at the end of the day that was all it was, acting. I hadn't really seen much of Kol, but Bonnie had told me about him spying on Jeremy in Denver. Finn may have had some humanity, even though Klaus had kept him daggered for 900 years, he still hated what he was. Then there was Klaus,,, He had shown me hints of humanity in his incessant flirting, but I knew better than to believe that any of it was real. There were those moments though. Sometimes I found myself wishing that I could forget his past. That he would be the Klaus he only ever was to me. I had to admit he was attractive. With his dirty blonde hair and rasberry lips. The way he- _Stop Caroline! You cna't think these things. He is your ENEMY!_ I turned my focus away from my thoughts of Klaus then and focused on the people sitting around the fire outside the hut.

Rebekah got up and walked toward us as we left the hut. "Caroline, Bonnie! Everyone is so curious about your arrival. Come, meet everyone." she said as she gestured for us to sit on a log near the fire.

Sitting on the long next to them were Klaus and Kol. Across from them sat Finn and Elijah. Next to them sat Rebekah and the younger looking boy they still didn't know.

"I see you have forgotten to invite me to the gathering" said a familiar voice. I turned to look and walking towards us was... Elena? In the same clothing we were wearing. No? This can't be right.

"Tatia. Pleasure for you to join us. Had I known you were not busy tonight, I would have come to fetch you." I watched as Elijah greeted the familiar face, gesturing for her to sit beside him.

Tatia? This must be the originator of the Petrova bloodline. Stefan had mentioned that Elijah had told the story of her. He had also mentioned that Klaus _and_ Elijah were both in love with her. I turned to look at Klaus who just glared at the two across from him. It was funny to see a man who always got what he wated jealous, but I couldn't help but be bothered by the way he looked longingly at her. Damn, all the Petrovas are skanks.

Mikael came toward us and I suddenly felt frightened. He looked at Bonnie and I with hatred.

"Who are these to strangers who sit in front of my home?" he questioned to nobody in particular.

Klaus and Kol stood up fearfully. Klaus spoke up before anyone else had the chance "I brought them, Father. Kol and I found them lost in the forest. I have been to speak with Mother after I found them and she will not be joining us tonight. She is with Ayanna. She asked me to offer them food and shelter. She said she would discuss it with you in the morning."

I watched as Mikael just glared at Klaus. I felt a sudden wave of reliief wash over me when I heard we would not be joined by Esther. She was the Original witch. I needed time to talk to Bonnie and come up with a story to tell about why we are here.

Mikael stormed off after Klaus giving them our names and telling him where he planned for us to sleep.

I turned to Rebekah, curious by the small boy who had been silent all evening. I didn't recognize him as an original, but he resembled Klaus so I figured they were related.

"Would you mind introducing us to everyone?" I asked her.

After learning that the small boy was their younger brother Henrick, it clicked. He was the sibling that was killed by the wolves. He is the reason they were turned into vampires. Elena had told me the story.

We ate dinner, which turned out to be some sort of brown murky stew. I looked to Bonnie who wasn't eating either. Rebekah let us sleep in her room on the floor next to a pile of hay that she called her bed. I was suprised that we weren't asked any questions about where we came from at dinner. Everyone was having their own conversations. Bonnie was silent the whole time and I knew that I could not talk to her then. I would have to wait till tomorrow. I looked at my best friend who had already fallen into a deep sleep, worn out from the spell that brought them to this place. I drifted off into a uncomfortable sleep, only to wonder what tommorow would bring.

**A/N: Now that everyone is introduced, the story won't be so dull anymore. Next chapter, the girls will learn what its like the be a women in the viking age and a confrontation with a familiar face? I love the critisism. It helps me improve my writing and I am still taking suggestions to the way the story will go. Review!**


End file.
